Tower of Goddess
by CookiezMs
Summary: A family has moved into Derun Village, which was once located under the West Orbis Tower. However, according to the foreteller Spiruna's prophecy, she states that four people will be sent into the 'Tower of Goddess'. Eventually, the prophecy comes true for The Siblings, the Maiden of the Derun Village and the Tower Patroller. Will they get out safely?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tower of Goddess**_  
By Jinli Kim

This story is published here for people that can't seem to have access to mediafire or unable to read it due to different versions of Microsoft Word Doc.

NOTE:

-This story had been thrown off the author's head into this story.  
-The author is terrible with grammar.  
-This story is based off MapleStory 'Orbis Party Quest' but many alternations were made.

**{Chapter 1-Foresight}**

In the olden days of Ossyria, there was not only Orbis, Orbis Tower and ElNath but there was also a small town called Derun Village that was located under the west side of Orbis Tower, while ElNath was and still located under the east side of Orbis Tower. Humans were most likely to be seen at Derun Village while fantasy creatures were mostly seen in Orbis such as fairies, angels and demons. No, not the demons as in stereotypical ones like devil horns and tail but more like a human with animal features.

Somewhere in Derun Village, some group of humans moved into the village. This group of humans was a family. They arrived to Derun Village to work. Why they didn't move into the well-known town, ElNath? Well, Derun Village's weather is stable and constantly warm while ElNath is like the opposite version.  
This family were the Sung family. They have a son and a daughter.  
Their youngest son was named Taewon while their oldest daughter name was Reina.  
Taewon was a talented yet cheerful swordsman and always care about his sister while Reina was quiet yet intelligent girl that wields her bow.  
The only odd thing about this family is that Reina was born with part goddess power. Because of that, Taewon constantly worries about his elder sister because people madly wanted her and her powers. Thus that's why Taewon kept training himself and became a swordsman to protect his sister.  
Reina was very much aware of her powers and wished that her entire life would be living like a normal person.

Taewon and Reina strolled around Derun Village to buy supplies. The village resembles very much like Korean Folk Town. They saw merchants, customers and lots of fruits. The duo was surprised that there were also blue apples.  
"They look delicious!" Taewon said excitedly.  
"I'll buy it then. Mother and father might like these." said Reina with a smile.  
"You may take these for free." The merchant said.  
The sung siblings looked at the merchant. This merchant looked fairly different from the rest of the people in Derun village.  
It was a lovely lady in purple. She was wearing fine hanbok and has long purple hair. She smiled as her blue eyes looked at the siblings.  
"Really? Is that okay with you?" Reina asked.  
"Yes because I've never seen you two before. Therefore, I'm giving you these apples for free. Every people who just recently moved into this village can get free packets of blue apples" said the merchant.  
"Thank you so much!" said Taewon as he happily took the apples. Reina simply smiled.  
The merchant watched the siblings leave. She smiled and returned back to selling apples.

It was around where the sun set into the hill. The merchant just returned home to her own house.  
She was greeted by her guardian, Spiruna.  
"How was work, Ossera?" Spiruna asked.  
The merchant, Ossera, replied to her guardian.  
"It was great! I met two new people in the village."  
Ossera was not only a merchant but also the maiden in the village. She was the only magician in the village along with Spiruna. Spiruna was an old woman who can see the future and once was an active magician.  
"Is that so?" said Spiruna as she narrowed her eyes. "Who were they?"  
"I don't know but they're the siblings. I'm quite happy to see new siblings with such strong bond." Ossera replied as she prepared meals for the old woman.  
As Ossera filled the bucket with full of water, she paused for a while and continued talking.  
"Odd enough, I sensed something odd from the girl. She had a very strong aura within her."  
Spiruna gasped. Ossera heard her and turned to look at her.  
"Is there something wrong, Spiruna?" she asked.  
"I saw something in the future. It's very near…" Spiruna replied.  
Ossera looked at her carefully. She knows that Spiruna was always right. Usually all the predictions set somewhere else away from Ossyria continent.  
"What's going to happen?" Ossera curiously asked. Spiruna looked sharply at the maiden.  
"You said this girl had a very strong aura within her. Is that true, my dear?"  
Ossera simply said yes.  
"That child will face something… Something that will be very harsh for her…"  
Ossera frowned. Spiruna continued on.  
"The young woman with that strong aura will be taken away and will be sent into a Tower of Goddess."  
"But that place is patrolled by my friend! He said no one is allowed to go in there!" shouted Ossera.  
Spiruna paid no attention to Ossera and continued on.  
"Not only is she going in there… other three will be entering in that tower. Only one of them will face death!"  
Ossera was speechless and scared. She found courage to ask Spiruna again.  
"Who are these other three people? What else is going to happen?"  
Spiruna closed her eyes and then looked at the panicking maiden.  
"I do not know, darling. All I know that girl with the aura will get taken away to the Tower of Goddess…"  
Ossera looked down at the floor as if the floor looked fairly interesting. It was only a timber floor, really. Spiruna sensed Ossera's feelings and comforted her.  
"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Come on, dear. Let's have a warm dinner but I pray to Her Grace that may her light be with those people who are entering the tower…"  
Ossera returned back to cooking with many thoughts flowing into her head…

Taewon, Reina and their parents settled completely into their new home. It was environmental and their home was very nice. Taewon and Reina watched the stars shining in the sky while eating the blue apples given by Ossera.  
Taewon was excited and planned to look around Ossyria continent while Reina just wanted to relax after long boat ride to Orbis, the town with the main station of the boat ride.  
The first day in Derun Village was rather peaceful until a shadow figure stood behind a tree watching the siblings from the distance.  
The shadow figure whispered.  
"It shall begin at the dawn where the sun rises from the hill."


	2. Chapter 2

**{Chapter 2-Tower Patroller}**

The sun slowly rose up from the hill to greet the next day.  
Taewon stepped out of the house and breathe in the fresh air. He looked around to see if father and mother were around. Nope, they already left for work and Reina was still sleeping. The young lad headed into the yard to look around for a while.

A rustle was heard from the bush. A shadow figure from yesterday appeared once again.  
It came up to the Sung's home and entered it quietly. It slowly walked towards Reina's room and looked at the sleeping girl.  
"Finally… The part power of goddess is here! Now I can just take her and consume her!"  
Reina woke up and saw the figure. She made an attempt to get away but was caught easily.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

Taewon was sitting at the yard and held a small bird. He smiled at the bird while the bird stared back at him. It sang a song which Taewon could not recognise its language but of course, it is a bird.  
"How do you do, little one? It's nice to see birds' here." said Taewon.  
He let the bird go and watched it flew away to the sky. His eyes were brilliant pair of ruby orbs and the sun shine glitter his eyes. The morning was peaceful until an abrupt scream was heard.  
The scream belonged to his sister.  
Taewon quickly dashed back into the house and he saw Reina on the floor..  
"Reina, what happened?!" cried Taewon.  
He kneeled down beside her to check his sister. Reina half-lidded opened her eyes. They were cold and dull eyes. She stood up on her own, not paying any attention to Taewon at all. She suddenly walked out of the house and ran.  
"REINA!" shouted Taewon.

Taewon chased after his sister. The two ran across Derun Village market place and ran past Ossera's house. Ossera saw the two running across from her window.  
'Why are they running…?' she wondered. Then, it hit her.  
She went out of the house and went after the two, panicking and worrying.  
"WAIT!" she cried.  
Taewon ran and ran after Reina and both ended up at the West Orbis Tower. Both of them just climbed and climbed up the stairs while Ossera was about few minutes behind the siblings.  
"REINA, STOP!" Taewon cried as he continuously chased his sister. His voice didn't seem to reach her ears.

Time seemed to have flown so fast. The siblings were at the top of the Orbis Tower and dashed through Orbis, the town. The sky was blue and soft cotton clouds floated across the sky. The buildings had wings and some buildings were floating.  
Taewon did not care about the magnificent surrounding of Orbis; he just wanted his sister to stop running. It was only then Reina turned around, taking out a bow and shot light arrows at him. Lights blinded the young lad's eyes for a while until he regained his sight. He lost his sister. Taewon panicked and ran across Orbis. Without thinking, he ran straight towards the East Orbis Tower.  
Ossera saw Taewon from the distance and she knew where Reina went.  
'She's heading to Tower of Goddess!' she said to herself.  
Taewon went towards the East Orbis Tower. He growled.  
"Where did she go? What is going on, seriously?"

A very nasal voice was heard.  
"I know where she went, human."  
Taewon turned around and saw a short fat fairy with such tiny wings. This fairy was carrying a giant leaf. The young lad, without thinking once again, asked the fat fairy.  
"Where did she go? Please tell me!"  
"I am Wonky the Fairy, human. Give me a food first and I shall tell you." said the fat fairy called Wonky.  
Taewon was disappointed. He didn't bring any food at all.  
"What's the matter, human? Didn't you drop that apple over there while you were running? I'd like to eat that." said Wonky as he pointed at something.  
Taewon was confused and looked where Wonky was pointing at. There was a blue apple lying on the ground. Taewon picked it up and wiped it clean. It looked ripe as well.  
'Who dropped this…?' he wondered.

Near the entrance of the East Orbis Tower, Ossera stood there. In her thoughts, she begged Taewon to give the apple to Wonky in order to quickly stop Reina from getting into the Tower of Goddess. Yes, she rolled the apple to Taewon and hid herself before Wonky arrived.

Taewon gave the apple to Wonky. The fat fairy ate it and pointed to the wall.  
"That female human went that way."  
He looked at the wall.  
"Dude, that's a wall…" Taewon murmured.  
Wonky walked up to the wall and went through it. Taewon gasped at the sight. Wonky then came back.  
"It's only an illusion, human. Now have a good day!" said Wonky. The fat fairy walked out of the tower whilst Taewon went through the wall.  
After Wonky left the tower, Ossera quickly went after Taewon but at the same time, not trying to reveal herself.

Taewon saw Reina in the distant. She was walking. He ran after her. Ossera cast a magic on Taewon. The young lad didn't realise the magic and was running even faster now.  
'Hurry! Stop her before she enters the tower!' said Ossera in her thoughts.  
The siblings were almost at the Tower of Goddess. Taewon kept running after Reina and nearly caught up with her.  
"REINA, SNAP OUT OF IT!" he cried.  
Just as he almost reached out for Reina, a blue electric beam strike down between the two. Taewon jumped back and Reina went inside the tower.

Ossera saw Reina going inside the tower. Her heart pounded.  
'NO!' she mentally cried. Then she remembered something from Spiruna.  
"Not only is she going in there… other three will be entering in that tower. Only one of them will face death!"  
The maiden was about to make an attempt to stop Taewon from entering the tower but she stopped her actions as she saw someone else. That 'someone' is her best friend…

Taewon was stopped by a man in blue. He looked like a young adult. This man was a demon. He had brilliant emerald orbs, a fine blue tail and blue hair. He held his cold-looking metallic staff as the wind blew against his robe.  
"You shall not enter the tower." said the demon as he pointed his staff to Taewon.  
"Who do you think you are?" he asked in annoyance.  
"I am the Tower of Goddess' patroller. A task that was given by from Her Grace." the demon replied.  
Taewon frowned.  
"My sister went inside that tower! I have to go in and find her!"  
"Silence you human! Her Grace called your sister in. I heard Her Grace's voice that your sister has to enter the tower. I cannot allow any else to enter." the demon growled.  
Taewon had enough of it. This morning was a very bad morning to start off with. He grabbed his sword out and lunged towards the blue demon. The demon dodged and cast out ice beam. Taewon successfully dodged all his attacks.

Ossera couldn't help but watched the two fighting each other because the young lad was fighting with her friend. Taewon was getting frustrated as he was aware that the demon is also a skillful fighter. He tricked the demon firstly and quickly ran into the Tower of Goddess' entrance. Ossera was shock as she watched Taewon running in.  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the demon shouted. The blue man chased after Taewon into the tower. Ossera came out of the hiding spot and ran towards the tower.  
"RAIKU, NO! DON'T ENTER THE TOWER!"

It was already too late. Not only Reina entered the tower but Taewon and the demon called Raiku entered as well. Ossera, who was filled with worry about the siblings and Raiku, immediately entered the Tower of Goddess.  
Deep inside the Tower of Goddess, a figure stood in the dark. It showed a menacing grin in the dark.  
"So, we now have four people in the tower, huh? This game will be lots of fun… Let the game shall begin!"  
Spiruna was right after all. The other three people were Taewon, Raiku and Ossera.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Chapter 3-Statue}**

Taewon looked around the foreign environment. The air was cold indeed. Rubbles and statues of angels were everywhere. There was only a weak wind blowing to his face. Although it was a warm wind, it shivered down his spines. His ruby eyes looked around and saw a body on the ground. It was his sister, Reina.  
"Reina, are you okay? Say something!" shouted Taewon.  
His sister stirred and opened her eyes. Her hazel eyes were looking back at the ruby eyes. She looked dazed.  
"Taewon, what happened? Where am I?" asked Reina.  
"You don't remember? You ran all the way here from Derun Village." said Taewon in a disbelief voice. Is she suffering from memory loss? Who knows?  
Reina shook her head sadly, still looking a bit dazed. Before Taewon could ask another question, a heavy staff landed on his head. He fell down and winced which made Reina snapping out of her daze.  
"Taewon!" she cried.  
"That's what you get for trespassing in the Tower of Goddess!" a voice shouted. It was Raiku.  
Reina frantically helped her little brother up. The young lad growled and looked at Raiku.  
"Can you just leave me and my sister alone, you Blue Man?" shouted Taewon.  
Raiku frowned. He hated that nickname.  
"My name is Raiku Kwon, you brat. And I'm not even in my twenties too! So watch your mouth, human."  
Taewon gave a cockish smile.  
"Oh I see, but since you look older than us, I can still call you Blue Man."  
Raiku lost his patience.  
"I'm eighteen." he said.  
Again, Taewon smiled.  
"I'm fifteen years old."  
"I'm seventeen…" said Reina in a confused voice.  
Taewon burst laughing.  
"HAH! I CAN CALL YOU A BLUE MAN!"  
Raiku had enough of his stupid nickname. He lifted his staff up to attack the young lad until he was stopped by a voice that he knew.  
"Raiku, that's enough!"  
He stopped his actions and turned around. His frowning face had quickly changed into a calm yet surprised face. That voice that halted Raiku was Ossera. She looked sharply at Raiku while Raiku looked back at her. Reina and Taewon were surprised as well.  
"Excuse me, aren't you that merchant that gave us the apples for free?" asked Reina.  
"Yes, I am that merchant. I am also the maiden and magician in Derun Village. " said Ossera.  
Taewon was speechless as the maiden walked up to Raiku.  
'Did she follow us all the way here…?' Taewon wondered.  
"Ossera, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be in here!" said Raiku. His voice tone changed into a caring one as he spoke to Ossera. The maiden calmly spoke to the demon.  
"Raiku, didn't you tell me that no one, I mean ABSOLUTELY no one was allowed to enter this tower?" asked Ossera.  
Raiku fell silent. His job was to not allow anyone in the tower commanded by Her Grace.  
"Yes…" said the demon.  
Taewon didn't like the tension yet curious at the same time. He crawled and jumped up between the two.  
"Wait, you two know each other? Are you a couple?" asked Taewon with a toothy grin.  
"Shut up." said Raiku. Ossera simply smiled.  
"Yes, we know each other and we're best friends, not couple. He's Raiku and I'm Ossera."  
Taewon gave a boredom face and murmured.  
"Raiku the Blue Man…"  
"I heard that." said Raiku.  
"It's lovely to meet you, Ossera and Raiku. I'm Reina and he's Taewon. He's my little brother." said Reina.

For a while, Reina and Ossera got along instantly while Taewon and Raiku had some sort of cold barrier between them. After a brief introduction to each other, Taewon brought up the certain topic.  
"So tell me Mr Blue Man, why are we not supposed to be in this tower?"  
Raiku sighed and answered Taewon's question.  
"According to Her Grace, the owner of this tower, she stated that no one is allowed to enter Tower of Goddess. When I heard her voice from the sky, she said 'Let the human girl in a blue dress with hazel eyes enter the tower.'"  
Taewon checked his sister. Pair of hazel eyes? Check. A Blue dress? Check. Bingo. Her Grace or whoever she is, was calling out for Reina.  
Ossera listened to Raiku and frowned slightly. Spiruna's words kept repeating in her head. She wanted to tell Spiruna's quote to Raiku but she refused to do so.  
Reina, on the other hand, was confused. She looked at the talking boys and one of them seemed to go slightly red. Taewon sure loved to mess around with Raiku.  
"May I ask something?" Reina asked politely.  
Taewon, who dearly loves his sister smiled brightly.  
"Yes sis? Go on."  
Raiku just shrugged. He was around eighty per cent that he wanted to bash up the young lad.  
"Before I woke up here, all I remember was a dark figure appearing in my room. After casting some sort of spell on me, I passed out. Was that Her Grace, Raiku?"  
Raiku blinked twice then frowned.  
"Dark figure?" he asked. "Her Grace never summons anything like that."  
Everyone looked at Raiku.  
"Who is Her Grace? Is she pretty?" asked Taewon with a cutesy face.  
"How disrespectful, human! Her Grace is a goddess of this tower, hence the name Tower of Goddess. She is the cousin of the goddess Ossyria and co-rules over the Ossyria continent." said Raiku in an annoyed tone.  
Taewon just gave an 'oooooh' to Raiku.  
The blue demon continued.  
"Sometimes Her Grace summons Spirits but she never summons dark or shadow figures."  
Raiku, Reina and Ossera looked suspicious while Taewon was still confused. The young lad was grinning though.  
"Hey guys, have you notice that there's no exit doors or something?"  
This time, everyone looked at Taewon. It was true. There were no doors to get out of the area.  
"Is that why Her Grace told you to not let anyone into the tower?" asked Ossera to her best friend.  
"Yes, but I've never been inside the tower so…" replied Raiku.

The four looked around the area to find an exit or even a crack on the walls of the tower.  
They only manage to find a hole or a crack on the Tower of Goddess' walls but they saw nothing but blue sky. They agreed that it was probably too dangerous to try to dig a hole the wall and hop off.  
Taewon rest for a while and watched Reina, Ossera and Raiku looking for an exit. While Taewon was resting, he discovered a foreign writing on a statue of an angel.

This statue of an angel had magnificent long hair yet the expression looked very sullen. The artist must've been blue while carving the statue. It was worn out slightly but the carved writing was visible. The young lad presumed it was about nine thousand years old. Probably not… No one is supposed to be in the Tower of Goddess, right?  
"Taewon, what are you doing?" said the soft voice. It was Reina.  
"Reina look! There's a funny writing on this statue." said Taewon.

Pair of hazel eyes looked at the carved writing. She narrowed her eyes and softly whispered but the young lad could hear it.  
"I understand what it says." Reina whispered.  
"Really?" said Taewon excitedly. "Could you read it out for me?"  
Reina read it out like a story-teller. When the siblings were little, Reina used to tell many folk tale stories to her younger brother. Taewon truly loved it.  
Ossera and Raiku came back to the siblings after attempting to find the exit. They looked tired.  
"There's no exit." Raiku sighed.  
"Shhhh!" said Taewon.  
Raiku frowned but Ossera simply smiled.

"It says…" Reina began.

"My child, it seems like you have stepped into my home. This Tower of Goddess, my tower, has no turning back once you've stepped into my tower. You are in the Lobby of the tower. There is only one exit..."

After Reina finishing reading off the statue, Taewon's eyes twinkled.  
"Is that true? Is there really an exit?" asked Taewon excitedly.  
Raiku was amazed.  
"No way… That language was created only for the gods and goddesses!" said Raiku.  
Ossera smiled slightly vanished.  
"No… She has a very strong aura. I finally figured out what powers she has."  
Taewon wasn't paying attention. He was looking at his sister, who went quiet after reading it out loud.  
"Reina…?" asked Taewon.  
Reina closed her eyes and she began to sing.  
Everyone looked at Reina singing a song. It was a foreign language to Taewon but only Raiku and Ossera can understand it. For Taewon's opinion, he thought that his sister is the most beautiful singer in the world.

(Author's Note: The song is The Ballad of the Goddess from Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.)

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land."

A rumble was heard and another statue of an angel appeared but this time, a larger one and much more crumbled one. This statue of an angel was different. It had a devil wing on the left and angel wing on the right. The figure stood proud and was also holding the staff.

Everyone except Reina was shock. Raiku finally found words to speak up.  
"It's the Statue of Ossyria, the creator of the Ossyria continent." said Raiku.  
Ossera looked at Taewon and asked a question.  
"Taewon, does your sister have part power of the g-"  
"I knew you were going to say that!" shouted Taewon. Ossera stopped her words and felt guilty for asking such question.  
Taewon continued and clenched his teeth.

"My sister was born with that forsaken power! Some cold hearted people tried killed her to gain that power! Everyone wants her and now this Her Grace or whoever this person is, called out my sister and we all ended up here! I know it, I know it! If we ever meet this Her Grace, Reina could die!"  
Raiku and Ossera listened to the young lad until Reina came up to her younger brother and hugged him. She smiled but a hint of sadness was shown. Even though Raiku listened to Taewon, he didn't show any sign of care.  
"It's okay… my dear little brother. I'm still well and alive." Reina whispered.  
Raiku looked away from the siblings and sighed.  
"Raiku, are you okay?" asked Ossera.  
Raiku knew that Ossera always asks questions as she cares about people and… himself.  
"…Yes, I'm fine." Raiku replied. He turned around to Ossera and continued.  
"Also, I think I can see a carved writing on Statue of Ossyria…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Pieces**

According to Raiku, the carved writing was a different one from what Reina read. This time, Raiku read it as the writing was the common language. He read it carefully.

"This is the Statue of Ossyria. She will lead you out of the darkness, my children. Collect the three broken pieces of this statue to activate her powers. Go forward to the back of this tower and find the pieces."

"What does it mean it will lead us out of the darkness?" asked Taewon.  
"It means Ossyria will lead us out of this tower, you dumb brat." said Raiku.  
"Ossyria, Ossyria, Ossyria. It sounds like Ossera!" said Taewon cheerfully.  
Raiku whacked Taewon's head with the staff. He winced and rubbed his head.  
"I don't know why her family gave that name but don't insult Ossyria and Ossera!" growled Raiku.  
"I did NOT insult Ossyria and your favourite 'Fair Lady'!" shouted Taewon.

The boys began to bicker like little boys. Reina was concerned about her little brother and Ossera's friend as the boys kept on bickering each other.  
"Is Raiku always that cold to people?" asked Reina.  
"He always does but he is a good person...well, a good Grupin demon." replied Ossera with a smile. "Now Raiku, stop fighting with the little boy and let's go find the broken pieces of Statue of Ossyria."  
Raiku listened to Ossera and stopped arguing with Taewon.  
"Sorry. Let's get going, shall we?" said Raiku apologetically.  
"But I'm not a little boy!" cried Taewon.  
Reina gave an awkward laugh. She wondered how Ossera could deal with Raiku so easily.  
Just as everyone made their way away from Statue of Ossyria, the blue demon quickly scribbled something on the ground and moved on with others.

The four went to the back of the tower. The Lobby area was wide and there were more statues of angels. Apart from the footstep echo and the faint wind blowing, the tower was very quiet. It was as if the four people in the tower only exist in the world.  
They finally reached the back of the tower and discovered a portal. It looked like a magical door instead of any ordinary door in the entire Maple world. To describe this portal, it was blue and glowing with majestic patterns on the portal.

"I guess this will lead us to the broken pieces." said Raiku as he observed the portal. "It seems like this portal needs to be activated by any statue."  
Taewon snorted at the demon.  
"How do you know, Oh-Mr-Blue-Demon?"  
"Shut up, stupid brat." growled Raiku.  
Ossera looked at the nearest statue of an angel and pointed at it.  
"We can push this statue to the portal." said Ossera.  
Taewon voluntarily went up to that statue and pushed it towards the portal. After putting the statue into a position, the statue sank into the ground and the portal slowly transformed into an ordinary door.  
Taewon twisted the door knob and the door clicked open. Inside the door, there were flights of stairs which lead to another door. In one line, they climbed up the stairs and opened the door.

"Duck!" shouted Raiku.  
As soon as they opened the door, a corrupted-looking pixie attacked them with its magic. The pixie had ghostly eyes and was floating mid-air lifelessly. Everyone quickly ducked down and the attack missed them. More corrupted-looking pixies gathered up and began to attack Taewon, Reina, Ossera and Raiku.  
"I've never seen pixies like this before!" shouted Ossera.  
"Me neither. It's definitely not from Her Grace's power." murmured Raiku as he grabbed his staff out.  
The siblings grabbed their weapons out and attacked the pixies. Taewon pointed his sword forward while Reina held her bow tightly.  
"Charge forward!" shouted Taewon.  
Taewon's sword slashed them. Reina's arrows pierced them. Raiku's spell froze them and Ossera's magic stunned them.  
Despite defeating hoards of pixies, more pixies came charging in and chased them. The four made their way to the end of the room and they discovered a door.  
Taewon grabbed the door knob but the door didn't budge.  
"The door is locked!" said Taewon.  
The maiden paid attention to something.  
"Hey, what's inside that box?" asked Ossera.  
Bravely, Reina opened the box and founded a key and a crumbled object. She quickly picked the two objects and passed the key to Taewon.  
"Hurry up and open the door!" shouted Raiku as he blocked the pixies' attack.  
The young lad unlocked the door and opened it. The four entered the door and closed the door shut and locked.

"This looks bad. It seems like Her Grace's tower has monsters that I've never seen before." said Raiku.  
Not paying attention to the blue demon, Taewon sighed in annoyance. He saw another flight of stairs before his eyes.  
"Is there something wrong, Taewon?" asked his older sister.  
Taewon looked at Reina with a pouty face.  
"No." he said. "By the way, what are you holding?"  
Reina looked at the crumbled object in her slender palm. It looked like an ordinary broken piece of a statue yet glowing in white.  
"I think this is a piece from Statue of Ossyria." replied Reina.  
Raiku looked at the piece and observed it carefully. For once, he smirked to show that they succeed finding the first piece. However, the demon mentally frowned.  
'This is odd…' he thought to himself. 'Why am I having a bad feeling about this…?'  
"Oh Blue Man~ Back to the reality~!" said Taewon.  
He quickly shook the odd thought off and hissed at the young lad. Taewon, as usual, gave a smile to the blue demon.  
"Are you okay? You suddenly went blank for a second."  
"Yes I'm okay, moron." Raiku replied.

The four climbed up the stairs once again. Occasionally they took a break as the flight of stairs seemed endless. Reina told some Ellinia's folk tale to Ossera and Raiku while Ossera told the Sung siblings the Derun Village tale. While still moving upwards, Taewon was talking a happy past experience with his sister. Ossera, on the other hand, sensed an odd feeling from Raiku.  
"Raiku, I know what you're hiding." said Ossera quietly to her close friend. "Let it out, it's no good for you to hold it to yourself."  
Raiku saw Ossera from the corner of his eyes. He sighed and replied quietly.  
"Ossera, I feel that something bad is going to happen within this tower…"  
Ossera tried to remember what Spiruna said before. Again, she ignored it and smiled at Raiku.  
"Everything will be okay. Nothing bad will happen as long as all of us are together."  
Taewon heard their conversation and joined in.  
"Yeah! If we meet this Her Grace or whoever she is, we'll all get out of this tower alive!  
Reina simply smiled and agreed with him. Raiku felt slightly reassured yet in the bottom of his heart, it yearned for trouble.

The flight of stairs led to another room. The room seemed empty though. There was no door or any objects lying around.  
"A dead end?" asked Taewon.  
"No wait, something isn't right." said Raiku.  
The tower began to rumble slightly. The four positioned themselves into a battle stance and grabbed their weapons out. However, Reina was the only person who shivered while holding her bow.  
"Whatever happens, be prepared!" Raiku shouted.  
Silence swept across their faces until a sudden blackness like smoke covered their eyes. They slightly panicked a bit until a huge slam was heard across their ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Chapter 5-Wall}**

Taewon snapped open his eyes and realised that the sudden blackness that blocked his sight had vanished. The first sight he saw was a huge chunk of wall. He suddenly heard Reina's voice that came from the wall.  
"Taewon! Raiku! Are you okay?"  
Taewon yelled back.  
"I'm okay, sis!"  
Taewon turned around and saw an unconscious Raiku. The young lad frowned. Oh how much he disliked that Grupin demon so much. He assumed that Ossera is with Reina on the other side of the wall.  
He walked up to Raiku and kicked him. After waking up Raiku, the blue demon growled and shouted at Taewon by calling him a disrespectable human brat. The young lad didn't care yet a small smirk was shown on his face. Raiku finally calmed down after hearing Ossera's voice that came from the wall.  
"Guys, do you see a door on your side?" asked Ossera.  
Taewon and Raiku looked around their area. They did in fact see a wooden door.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"It's a wooden door." Raiku added.  
"That's odd. We also have a wooden door on our side." said Reina.  
Raiku sighed and had a train of thoughts.  
"What's up, Blue man?" asked Taewon.  
The blue demon looked at the young lad and spoke in annoyance.  
"I BELIEVE someone is messing around this tower. Walls aren't supposed to move at all."  
Taewon gave a toothy grin. Raiku didn't like that.  
"But there are some illusionary walls, right?" asked Taewon once again.  
"Shut up. Only someone with high magic power, much stronger than Ossera and mine, can control ridiculous things like walls, boulders or even a castle. I remember Grendel the Really Old was able to move a castle to the cloud." Raiku snorted.  
Taewon shrugged. He was not too fond of the famous old geezer called 'Grendel the Really Old'.

Ossera, on the other side of the wall with Reina, she closed her eyes and foresaw what's behind the wooden door on their side and the boy's side. She saw flight of stairs, few corrupted-looking pixies flying by, and then another room. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Raiku and Taewon, go through that door. I believe that we'll be able to meet together afterwards. These doors will lead to the same room."  
"Okay, Ossera! Please take care of my sister." said Taewon.  
Reina simply smiled that Taewon is such a worrywart when it comes to her.  
"I will. I'll promise that. We'll see you two later. Oh and remember to keep on guard too. There will be pixies flying by." said Ossera.

On the girls' side, Ossera and Reina easily agreed to work together and already proceeded to the wooden door. As they entered the flight of stairs, they fought against the hoard of pixies. It was a very simple task for them,

On the boys' side, Taewon and Raiku hesitated to work together and proceeded to the door. They argued quite a lot but at the same time, fighting the pixies very well. They rant about kill-stealing, who they are fighting for and also, calling each other's name such as 'idiot human brat' and 'blue old geezer'.  
Despite the walls had separated them, Ossera and Reina could clearly hear the boy's ranting each other. Reina was once again, concerned about her brother whilst Ossera simply smiled.  
"When will they ever stop fighting?" asked Reina as she shot an arrow to a pixie.  
"Who knows but they're such a good friends, aren't they?" replied the still smiling Ossera.  
Reina gave an awkward smile again. She wondered how Ossera could be so optimistic about those two boys.  
At the end of the flight of stairs as well as defeating the pixies, everyone made a reunion safely. Very out of the character, Raiku quickly walked up to Ossera and hugged her. The maiden was still smiling and hugged him back; knowing that Raiku was worrying about her. Reina liked this sight very much and finally understood that Raiku is a good demon.  
"That wasn't so bad." said Reina.  
"REINA!" cried Taewon and hugged the bewilderment older sister. "BLUE MAN WAS SO MEAN TO ME!"  
The lovely reunion moment between Raiku and Ossera was instantly shattered by the young lad.  
"Wait, WHAT!?" shouted Raiku. "You're the one who always annoyed me!"  
Again, the boys argued. Ossera giggled. She activated a light ball between the boys and exploded on them. Reina couldn't help but watch the ruckus.

After the bickering boys' conversation, they found a chest. They discovered another piece from Statue of Ossyria.  
"Great! Just one more piece to go!" shouted Taewon excitedly.  
Reina looked around their current location. She began to worry. She knows the room that they're in a real dead end but she sensed a worse one.  
"Can you smell that…?" asked Reina to everyone.  
Taewon shook his head, saying 'no.' Even Ossera said no until Raiku picked up a sense. He picked up an awful scent.  
"It's a poison gas spell! Leave this room immediately!"  
The four ran to run down stairs but a boulder fell down and blocked their way. There was no way out and the poison gas was getting thicker. It was extremely hard to breathe for the four people.  
"What are we going to do now!?" shouted Taewon.  
Raiku quickly scribbled down something on the ground. He drew a magic circle in such speed then slammed his staff down on the magic circle.  
"Everyone, hold onto me!"  
Taewon, Reina and Ossera held onto Raiku. The demon sweated and clenched his teeth. He felt intense pain and energy flowing out of his body. The blue light blinded their eyes and they disappeared out of the room. Just in time, the room was completely filled with poison gas after the four disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**{Chapter 6-A Song}**

Taewon and Reina opened their eyes. They observed their current location. It was a quiet atmosphere with the faint wind blowing against their skin. They saw lots of statue of the angels plus a giant statue, the Statue of Ossyria. They're back at the lobby.  
"We're back?" asked Reina.  
"Yes, but how?" added Taewon.  
The siblings looked around and their eyes went on Ossera and Raiku. They woke up before the siblings did. They saw a concerned maiden and an exhausted demon. Raiku was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down his face. Ossera was healing Raiku's exhaustion.  
"Raiku, that was very reckless of you. You could've died. Don't you know that teleporting everyone at the same time can consume your stamina as well?" said Ossera.  
"You worry too much. That was an emergency. You all could've died from that cheap magic." the demon murmured.  
The siblings went up to the duo and asked if they're okay. It turns out that everyone was safe and sound… well, for now that is.  
"How did you teleport all of us out of that room at the same time? That was amazing!" asked Taewon.  
"That's impossible for most magicians, isn't it?" asked Reina as she joined the conversation.  
Raiku explained to the siblings. In much surprised to Reina, the demon didn't seem to be annoyed about her younger brother.  
"It's a dangerous magic and it could affect your health. It's only for emergency purpose. Before we went through this tower, I drew a magic circle here so I can teleport all of you back here just in case in a life or death situation." Raiku explained to the siblings.  
Taewon made a recall. He did saw Raiku scribbling down something before going on a search for the pieces.  
Ossera was pleased with Raiku. He did care about not only her but the siblings as well despite his cold attitude towards the younger sibling. She found a sense that the once lone demon began to make more friends as he is quite an anti-social type.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Raiku recovered from exhaustion and everyone began to discuss about the final piece of Statue of Ossyria. Where's the last piece, they wondered.  
Taewon shivered at the thought about going through the flight of stairs. He didn't want to see the corrupted-looking pixies as well as the horrid smell from the poison gas. Those pixies gave him the creeps as if their dead-looking appearance might take away his soul away. They looked like a ghost version of the pixies.  
A magical droplet was heard across their ears.  
"What was that?" asked Taewon.  
Another droplet was heard.  
"Someone is talking to us but I can't understand what its saying." said Ossera.  
Reina's hazel eyes were dazed. She was looking at the Statue of Ossyria.  
"She… is telling me to sing." whispered Reina.  
"She said, 'My child, whom I have blessed you with my power. Sing a song to me to find the next clue.'"  
No one made a comment or anything like that. An intense silent atmosphere surrounded them. Reina walked under the light that was shining through a big hole that was extremely high from the four people. She began to sing.

"Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
This is the middle of the dream

With wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going

Through the stars, snow and memories  
I'm looking for your footprints  
I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity  
Trusting the future after the light in good hands

With the wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill  
When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going

Through the dreams, love and emotion  
I'm looking for your footprints  
Leaving behind the light of eternity  
with your unwavering wings

May you have eternal love"

(Author's note: The song is Raggs no Chinkonka from 07 Ghost)

It was a slow requiem, fairly a sad one. Taewon had never heard such intense song from his sister. Memories flashed through his eyes. Both Reina and Taewon were young, wild and free.  
Raiku looked away and looked at the distance. He began to remember his own siblings. They were parentless but they were the leaders. He remembered his red elder sister that created powerful laws. He remembered his yellow younger sister that gave many smiles to everybody. He remembered his black and devilish elder brother that constantly fought against his enemies.  
Ossera looked at Reina calmly yet memories also flashed in her eyes. She remembered her old friend named Vectora that recently moved out of the town. She was her best friend yet lost contacting with her.  
Reina finished singing the song and tears dropped from her eyes. Taewon was surprised. Why is she crying he wondered…  
"Sis, what's wrong?" asked the curious younger brother. He ran up to her and hugged her.  
"I want to go home. I don't want this power. I want to see mother and father… I want to live normally…" said Reina as she sobbed silently.  
Taewon continually hugged his elder sister. To be honest with himself, he didn't know what to do.  
Ossera was heart-felted at the sight of the siblings. At the same time, she admired their strong sibling bond. She looked at Raiku and walked up to him. She sensed loneliness within him.  
"Raiku…" said Ossera.  
The blue demon turned around and gave a small smile.  
"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." said Raiku.

A rumble rang across their ears and they fell to the ground as they lost their balance. It seemed like an earthquake except the walls and statues didn't crumbled down.  
"What's going on!?" shouted Taewon.  
It all happened within few minutes and they were all blinded by a white brilliant light and gradually fade into darkness. Taewon laid down on the ground in the darkness. He couldn't move his head, arms, torso and legs.  
Scratch that. Nobody was able move from their position in the pitch black atmosphere. Taewon tried to speak but no sound was heard from the young lad's opened mouth. He assumed everyone else is in a somewhat paralysed state. Ossera couldn't move but her hand was held firm with Raiku's hand. The blue demon couldn't move as well but all he could do was holding Ossera's hand tightly.  
Nobody said a neither word nor breathing was heard until they heard a hysterical scream from Reina. An eerie and frightening feeling touched Taewon, Ossera and Raiku. They didn't like it; especially the sudden hysterical scream from her. Panic was beating against Taewon's mind and heart.  
'Reina! What's going on?' he mentally cried.  
They heard a gusty wind sweeping by. The gust was getting stronger and stronger until the pitch black atmosphere disappeared out of the sight. Everyone was finally moving after the sudden paralysed state… except one.  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Raiku as he helped Ossera up.  
"Reina!" cried Taewon.  
Raiku gave an annoyed face. How dare he ignore his question!  
Reina was unconscious and pain was seen across her face. The younger brother of Reina nudged her and kept calling her name.  
"Here, let me help you." said Ossera.  
She placed her palm on Reina's head and her palm began to glow in a yellow light.  
Before Taewon asked what Ossera was doing, Raiku quickly butted in.  
"She's healing your sister. She'll be okay." said Raiku.  
Taewon looked at the blue demon and made a rather odd face to him.  
"Since when did you become an oh-so-caring Blue Man, eh?"  
Raiku growled at Taewon.  
"That's because you're constantly worrying about your older sister like a baby."  
While the boys were arguing, Ossera discovered something in Reina's palm. She pried opened her small palm and took the object from her.  
It was a piece of Statue of Ossyria.  
"Reina somehow found the final piece from Statue of Ossyria!"  
The boys looked at her.  
"Really?" they asked.  
Raiku and Taewon examined it. It was crumbled object indeed but the strong aura was felt.  
The young maiden looked at the unconscious girl. Many questions floated around her head and recalled Reina screaming in the dark. Once again, she placed her palm on Reina's head and closed her eyes. She thoroughly looked into Reina's soul.  
'What was all that about…?' she wondered.

Raiku and Taewon were in front of Statue of Ossyria. Taewon held the three pieces and the pieces floated away from his palms. Raiku quietly watched from Taewon to Ossera, then Ossera to Taewon.  
The pieces glowed and disappeared into the Statue of Ossyria. The portal was opened in front of the statue in a shape of the crystallised door.  
"Is this it? The exit out of this tower?" asked Taewon.  
"I… don't know." replied Raiku. "Don't ask me. I've only patrolled outside of this tower, not inside."  
The young lad simply shrugged.

Ossera's blue orbs snapped opened. The maiden was troubled after looking into Reina's soul.  
'Her soul is missing. But how is she alive?'  
"Ossera, what happened?" asked a soft voice.  
Ossera went back to the reality. She looked at Reina who finally woke up. The maiden wanted to tell Reina that her soul went missing.  
"Reina, you're okay! But there's something I've got to t-"  
"SIS, YOU'RE OKAY!" shouted Taewon happily. Ossera stopped her sentence and decided not to tell such thing. She quietly watched the siblings' hugging each other. Raiku also watched them quietly.  
"Why did you scream, Reina?" asked the curious Taewon.  
Reina gave a dark expression and placed her hand on her heart.  
"Someone… Someone was forcing something out of me. But I cannot tell what it took."  
No one except Ossera knows what 'someone' took. She prayed to Her Grace that something wouldn't go down into the pit of the abyss. Taewon inspected his sister by walking around her.  
"Nothing is stolen from you. I see no scratches too. You look fine." said Taewon.  
Reina was reassured by her caring younger brother and gave a heart-warming smile.  
They were all prepared to step inside the portal that awaited them in front of the Statue of Ossyria. Is this the way out they've wondered. Or not…?  
Taewon, Raiku, Ossera and Reina ended up in another area of the tower after stepping through the portal. It almost looked exactly like the Lobby except the Statue of Ossyria was nowhere seen.  
Raiku huffed in sigh. Ossera and Reina simply looked around and decided to try to find the exit while Taewon was fed up about their new situation.

"Please don't tell me that portal wasn't an exit." he grumbled. "Her Grace, or whoever it is must be an old hag and teleported us in the wrong place…"  
A whack, a growl and a wince echoed across the area.  
"What was that about?! I'm going to lose IQ because of your stupid habit!" shouted Taewon angrily. Raiku shouted back at Taewon except the hint of concern was seen.  
"Watch your mouth, brat. Her Grace is NOT an old hag. Do you think Her Grace would lie to her children?"  
The young lad crossed his arms and tilted his head. "I don't recall this Her Grace as my mother."  
The Blue demon simply snorted at him.  
"Moron."  
Ossera and Reina came back to the boys.  
"This is strange, there's no exit." said Reina in a worried tone.  
Before Raiku and Taewon could comment Reina's worry, a male mocking voice broke the tension.

"That was very fun to watch you all!"

The four slightly jumped and looked around. There was nothing but walls and few statues.  
The voice continually cackled across their ears.

"You fell into my game, the blessed one! Even the blessed one's brother, the Maiden of Derun Village and the infamous tower patroller fell into my game! All of you were very entertaining but the real winner of the game is ME!"  
Taewon drew his sword out in anger, followed by Reina and Raiku drawing their weapon out along with Ossera activating a glow ball magic on her palm.  
"What game? Who are you? Show yourself!"

The sound of the foot step and a laugh was heard and a man with white hair wearing a blue robe stepped out of the shadow. His dark sharp eyes and a smirk were seen. He didn't look young and old.  
Taewon, Reina and Ossera were dumbfounded. They didn't know who this man was. Only Raiku seemed to recognise him.  
"Papa Pixie?!" he shouted.  
"Who's that?" asked Taewon and Reina.  
"Do you know him?" Ossera also asked.  
"He's the father of all pixies in Ossyria. I thought my elder sister arrested you for taking the civilians' organs for your magic, you damn wrench!" said the blue demon.  
The man, known as 'Papa Pixie,' laughed at Raiku. Oddly, Reina trembled and stood behind Ossera and Taewon.  
"I was arrested by your sister, but I broke free, then flee and sealed the owner of this Tower of Goddess."  
"You mean… Her Grace?!" asked the shocked maiden.  
"That's right, Maiden of Derun Village. I sealed her. It was very nice to see her pain in sleep. Funny that she is very weak despite she is the cousin of Ossyria." replied Papa Pixie.

"I was the one who controlled the blessed one right at the beginning.  
I was the one who created the oh-so-sweet Her Grace's voice to communicate the tower patrolling demon.  
I was the one who casts that poison gas into one of the rooms in the tower.  
I was the one who summoned those pixies in the tower. I was the one who paralysed your bodies and chained the blessed one's soul!"

No one said a word as if they weren't breathing. They were too shock to say anything. Finally,  
Taewon stepped forward and held his sword tight.  
"What are your intentions?" he asked.  
Papa Pixie eyes dilated and gave a sinister smile. He laughed like a mad man. Reina trembled even more from his laughter.  
"Kill 'Elissana,' the owner of this tower, take her powers, and rule the whole Ossyria continent!"  
Raiku growled much more loudly than before.  
"Don't you dare call Her Grace by her name, you filthy criminal!"  
Papa Pixie ignored Raiku and continued on.  
"First of all, in order to defeat Elissana, I'll start off with YOU, BLESSED ONE! I shall test YOUR blessed powers on your brother and your friends!"  
Heart beat pounded against Reina's heart and she screamed in agony. Papa pixie transformed into his true form. He transformed into a large version of pixie except had a grey moustache. It looked ridiculous to be honest.  
"Reina, what's wrong!?" asked Ossera and Raiku.  
"Snap out of it!" shouted Taewon as he tried to reassure the screaming girl.  
"Why aren't you naïve, little boy?" said the cackling Papa pixie. "Do you know why she's screaming in pain beautifully?  
Taewon glared at the monster.  
"Why?" he asked. It took a second for the young lad's heart to begin to beat into a dead rhythm after what he heard from Papa pixie. So did Ossera and Raiku too.  
"Because I chained her soul and her part goddess powers with my body!"


	7. Chapter 7

**{Chapter 7-Linked Soul}**

"You did WHAT!?" they all, except Reina, said in unison in disbelief. Mostly Taewon's eyes were dilated in shock.  
Papa pixie simply replied as if the situation is completely normal yet in the tone of insanity.  
"I chained and linked her soul and her part goddess powers with me! I am like a vessel for her!"

Reina fell down into her sitting position and Taewon was panicking and holding her hand tight.  
Raiku and surprisingly Ossera were disgusted by Papa Pixie's attics.  
"How dare you!" hissed Raiku. His fist turned pale white as his strong palm gripped on his staff.  
"May Ossyria and Her Grace banish you from the light!" shouted Ossera.  
The two magicians casted their aggressive magic attacks towards the giant monster. Papa Pixie nullified their attack and counter-attacked the two with his magic. Raiku made his attempt to freeze him in order for Ossera to attack. The two fought Papa Pixie with all their might but Papa pixie was yet damaged.  
"Wait here, Reina." Taewon commanded to his sister. She simply nodded without saying a word. Taewon, knowing that Raiku and Ossera are wearing themselves out, he ran up to Papa Pixie that was facing away from the young lad and slashed his back rapidly. Papa Pixie screamed in pain but at the same time, Reina screamed and cried. Ossera stopped attacking and looked at Reina.  
"Raiku, Reina is screaming again!" cried Ossera.  
The blue demon stopped for a second and remembered something.

Papa Pixie's voice repeated in his head.  
'I chained and linked her soul and her part goddess powers with me! I am like a vessel for her!'  
His emerald eyes widened.  
"Taewon, STOP!" shouted Raiku.  
Taewon stopped and turned to look at Raiku and then to Reina. He was then knocked to the ground after Papa Pixie who recovered quickly.

"Listen, brat! If you attack him, it also means you're attacking your sister!" said Raiku.  
"Correct! I'm a vessel for her now! If I'm damaged, she will too!" said Papa Pixie proudly.  
Taewon clenched his teeth and helped himself up by using his sword.  
"Damn you…!" said Taewon.  
"It's over now! I'll rule the Ossyria continent by starting off with this power from the blessed one! If you don't bow down to me, you shall be EXECUTED!"  
Papa Pixie summoned many corrupted-looking pixies. This time, they cast magic such as meteor shower, poison gas and many more hazards towards the fighters.  
One of the pixie sealed Raiku's and Ossera's magic.  
"I can't cast anything!" shouted Ossera.  
"Stand back." said Raiku.  
He swung and spun his staff rapidly and fought many corrupted-looking pixies. He dashed here and there and kept attacking them physically.  
Ossera, willing to help despite her magic being sealed, she grabbed a metallic-looking fan out and attacked the hoard of pixies gracefully.  
Meanwhile, Taewon was protecting Reina from pixies. Slashed here and there and stab here and there.  
Reina watched everyone. They were in an endless battle like no tomorrow. Guilt swelled inside her. Papa Pixie laughed insanely and her brother fighting to protect her and for the sake of survival along with the maiden of the village and the tower patrolling Grupin demon was too much for her. The corrupted-looking pixies were much stronger than before… because of the forsaken power that she was born with.  
She finally stood up and grabbed her bow out.  
"Move aside, Taewon." said Reina.  
Taewon hesitated and wondered what she'll do but listened to her command without any question. She walked passed him quietly; ignoring the war-like battle noise.

Papa Pixie looked at the brunette girl curiously. She closed her eyes while raising her bow out. Taewon figured out what she intended to do.  
Many questions filled the young lad's mind as he watched his sister. Raiku and Ossera stopped battling and looked at the intense sight.  
Reina didn't turn around but smiled.  
"Mother, father, my dear brother, my new friends… thank you." She whispered.  
She then activated a skill that enables her to shoot arrows rapidly towards Papa Pixie.  
"YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE AND BE UNDER MY CONTROL!?" Papa Pixie yelled.  
The giant monster was shock and screamed in pain. Reina held her voice shut and continued to shoot her arrows. She felt the sharp stabbing knives all over her body.  
"NO! REINA!" shouted Taewon. He ran up to her but pixies attacked him and knocked him to the ground. His eye-sight was blurry and couldn't see what was happening.  
Panicking and worried, Raiku and Ossera tried to run up to stop Reina her but was stopped by hoard of pixies.  
Everything felt like a slow motion. In the end, everything had gone white. An explosion and the cries were heard but the voice of the sorrow wasn't from Reina

…

Few minutes after the so-called war, all the pixies were gone and Papa Pixie was eliminated out of existence. Like the Lobby of the Tower of Goddess, the area was quiet and the faint wind was heard again except the noise of the sadness was also heard from the certain boy.  
Taewon quivered and small crystal liquid fell from his brilliant ruby eyes. He held his elder sister, whose hazel eyes were dull and lifeless. Her skin was icy cold yet the younger brother tried to warm her. He knew he couldn't revive her but he tried to face away from the truth. What is he going to say to his parents?  
Ossera felt dead inside. She couldn't hear her heart beat and she couldn't feel the faint wind blowing against her. She couldn't hear nor feel anything but only can hear the voice of the sorrow. Spiruna's foresight was true after all. One person did fall down.  
Raiku had his head hung low in shame. The shadow of his blue fringe covered his emerald eyes. He wasn't annoyed, angry or sad. He was filled with shame. He wished that he wasn't duped by Papa Pixie's trickery right at the beginning. He blamed himself in silence for failing his duty.

"My dear children please don't cry."

Taewon, Ossera and Raiku raised their heads up in surprise and looked at the source of the voice. Ossera quickly bowed down when she saw the lady but Raiku stood still.  
A lady with cyan hair with rather sophisticated armour was standing there before their eyes. She held a staff and her eyes were looking at them sadly.  
"Who… are you?" asked Taewon wiping his tears.  
"I am 'Her Grace', the cousin of Ossyria, named Elissana." she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**{Chapter 8 – Consequences}**

Taewon didn't say anything or care that the goddess that he heard many times was standing before him. Instead, he looked away to look at his lifeless sister.  
Ossera assumed Elissana broke out of Papa Pixie's seal. She asked her if she's alright.  
"Your Grace, are you feeling ok-"  
A slam from Raiku's staff echoes loudly. Ossera halted her question and was surprised that Raiku's attitude towards Elissana was harsh and cold instead of showing loyalty and honour.  
"What kind of goddess are you!?" he asked harshly.  
"Leader of Grupin race, my faithful tower patroller… Please listen to me." Elissana said quietly without any anger.  
"Why did you let that criminal seal you? Aren't you the owner of this tower? Aren't you the goddess? If you didn't fail your own duty, those human siblings that just moved into Derun Village wouldn't have experience this!" said Raiku harshly.  
"Raiku…" said Taewon softly. He never knew that Raiku actually cared about himself and Reina.  
"Raiku, you're going too far!" said Ossera.  
Elissana still didn't show any sign anger.  
"Leader of Grupin, my powers has gone weak and I have to recover myself for many years. Papa Pixie attacked me during my recovery. I was careless because I thought he would never get to me… I am very sorry, my child."  
Everyone except Elissana hung their head low. No one had courage to say anything else. Few minutes after the silence atmosphere, Taewon laid down his sister, stood up and walk towards Elissana. He kneeled down before her.  
"I have a request… Your Grace." said the young lad.  
"What would that be, my child?" Elissana spoke quietly.  
"If you're the goddess, do you have the power to revive my sister?" he asked.  
"My child, there are heavy consequences if I do revive your sister." she replied. Taewon stood up from the ground and yelled.  
"I don't care! I want my sister to be alive! I want her to live normally! I love my sister! I'll do anything even if it means costing my own life!"  
Raiku and Ossera were speechless about Taewon. They never thought Taewon loves his sister so much despite being the younger brother.  
Elissana closed her eyes and held the staff up.  
"If you're willing to pay and face the consequences, I shall revive your sister."  
"What's the price that I have to pay, Your Grace?"  
"There are three of them.  
The First price is that you will link your soul with Reina and act like a vessel for the rest of your life. Do you accept it?" the goddess asked.  
"Yes." said Taewon.  
"The Second price is that you'll acknowledge the new race will be born and they may have to face the similar fate as your sister. Do you accept it?" she asked again.  
Taewon hesitated and felt bad but accepted it anyways.  
"Yes."  
"The Final price is that one person will bring the storm and you must stop it. If not, the storm will destroy the people whom you love and people who you don't know. Do you accept it?" she asked again.  
Taewon didn't understood what she meant but accepted it.  
"Yes."  
Elissana staff began to glow and a magic circle in a crescent shape was activated under Taewon's feet. The young lad knew his life will no longer be the same.  
Raiku and Ossera were watching Taewon helplessly. Was he seriously paying the price?  
"The First price has been accepted." Elissana spoke softly.  
Then another few seconds…  
"The Second price has been accepted." she spoke again.  
Taewon just stood patiently; ready to pay the unknown price he's willing to pay.  
Raiku frowned and suddenly ran towards Taewon.  
"Raiku?" Ossera asked.  
"The Final price has-"  
"Taewon!"  
The young lad was roughly pushed out of the magic by Raiku and he stood in the magic circle.  
"Raiku?!" asked Taewon in shock.  
"I'll pay the Final price. This price is too much for a human. I'll take care of it!" said Raiku.  
Elissana was speechless and a hint of sadness was seen in her eyes.  
"As you wish, Leader of Grupin race… The Final price has been accepted."  
She lowered her staff down and thought to herself.  
'So… the split paths are opened in future… May my light, Ossyria's light and our fellow goddesses' light be with you, my children.'

Clouds floated lazily across the blue sky above Derun Village. Taewon, Ossera, Raiku and the revived Reina were relaxing on the hill. Elissana teleported them out of the tower and bid them good luck. Reina didn't seem to remember anything about going through Tower of Goddess. She only remembered that she woke up and suddenly passed out in the house that they moved into.  
Taewon, Ossera and Raiku assumed that Elissana completely erased her memories.  
Raiku and Ossera had to reintroduce themselves. Although, Reina recognised Ossera because she gave the blue apples for free in the market place before.

The siblings chatted happily under the warm sunshine.  
The youngest of the sibling could feel the calmness and kindness from Reina due to his spirit being linked with her. However, this time he worried about Raiku and Ossera. Many questions about that Final price were yet answered.  
He saw Raiku and Ossera looking at the sky quietly. Raiku was unusually peacefully calm while Ossera's face was less cheery. He couldn't help but asked a question.  
"Hey you two, are you okay?"  
The duo turned to look at the worried boy. Both of them smiled.  
"We're okay." said the maiden.  
"Worried about us?" the demon asked.  
"Of course! What are friends' for?" Taewon replied with a goofy grin.

In the end, the four sat together and had conversation as well as having blue apples as if their journey in the Tower of Goddess didn't happen. All their worries were put aside deep inside their heart.

**End**

_**Author's Note:**_

**I posted this story for the people that couldn't have access to the Document file of Tower of Goddess. This was posted for them. I've written 'Tower of Goddess' because it's dificult to make animate it.  
**

**I am not a writer (since my grammar is terrible) but I'm an animator in CookiezMs channel on Youtube website. To see the other stories that links to this story, please look up 'Osseria' and 'Abandoned Tower'. If you enjoyed this story, thank you very much. ^ ^  
**

**~Jinli K~**


End file.
